This invention relates to a connecting structure and method for a shielded cable.
The shielded cable comprises conductive core wires, an inner insulating cover for covering an outer periphery of the core wires, a braided wire on an outer periphery of the inner insulating cover and an outer insulating cover for covering an outer periphery of the inner insulating cover over the braided wire. According to a conventional connecting structure of the shielded cable, the shielded cable is separated to the core wires and braided wire at an end portion thereof, then, an end of the braided wire is bound with a heat shrinkage tube and the ends of the core wires and braided wire are crimped with a terminal metal (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 201383).
However, the aforementioned conventional structure requires a step for peeling the outer insulating cover to expose the braided wire, for peeling the inner insulating cover to expose the core wires, for twisting the exposed braided wire and for inserting the twisted braided wire into a heat shrinkage tube. Therefore, the connecting procedure is complicated.
Further, because there exists no braided wire on a long distance of the inner insulating cover, there is a possibility that the shielding performance may drop.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a connecting structure having a simple structure, capable of keeping an excellent shielding performance, not requiring a troublesome cover peeling procedure, and enabling to carry out a connecting work rapidly and easily, and a method therefor.